


No conversation, no wave goodnight

by choobee_childs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choobee_childs/pseuds/choobee_childs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[sometime in the future] “Wait!” she called out from the top of her stoop as the person infront of her turns away. “Wait! I’m…” she raced down the steps onto the snow-dusted pavement, but it was already too late. What was said and done can’t be taken back. She watches the figure walk away into the snowy Chicago streets. The figure that once layed by her side each night, held her hand in the cold, kissed her... Now, she watches the figure, brown waves blowing in the wind and for once, Jemma Simmons could have admitted that she doesn’t know the answer to the question in her mind. “Do you love her?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Jemma Simmons

It’s 1:00 am. The hallways and labs are dark, empty and a haunting silence lingers throughout the building. Not one sane human being would stay at school later than midnight; then again, Jemma Simmons is no sane human being. Sci-Ops had just received the acceptance letters from various firms and just as expected, Jemma Simmons was chosen by S.H.I.E.L.D and the C.I.A, along with various other respectable institutions, offering her very exclusive job vacancies. Two piles of acceptance letters lay in front of her. _Save the world? Or make parents happy and become a normal, boring doctor_. This sentence ran through her head over and over again that she hadn’t realised the person standing outside her lab, wearing matching plaid pyjamas, socks and housecoat. It wasn’t until he knocked on the glass door did she snap out of her trance and wipe away the tears that threatened to erupt in showers from her eyes.

“Jemma! Have you any idea what time it is?” he called with a strange thick Scottish accent through the glass pane.

“I know, Fitz!…I just…” She stood up to collect her things, before walking out of the lab to meet her lab partner.

“What’s the matter with you. It’s so unlike you to…” He stopped as he realised the dishevelled state of his friend and leaned in to cradle her in a hug as she sighed and said “Mom and Dad are visiting tomorrow. What am I going to do?”

 

* * *

 

As they stepped out of the building, the blistering Chicago air whipped at their cheeks. They skittered hurriedly across the pavement to a rundown apartment tower a few blocks down from Sci-ops. They had moved to Chicago together when they both received an acceptance letter from Sci-ops after their high school graduation. They had been the youngest ever to be accepted and will be the youngest ever to graduate. Of course, neither of them worked so their measly pocket money could only afford them this dodgy, yet somewhat cozy apartment. They climbed up the white, concrete staircase to the first floor landing, where Fitz opened the door to their spacious, rusting apartment, where paint was chipping off at places and where the windows threatened to shatter when the wind blew.

 

Jemma flopped down onto the big red sofa in the middle of the apartment in front of a flat screen. She switched the TV on and watched a re-run of Law and Order SVU.

“Not again?” groaned Fitz from the kitchen, where he was setting the kettle on the stove to make tea. He had known Jemma since he was five. Then, they were Jemma and _Leo._ And if anything, he knows when it comes to Jemma Simmons, tea is the best cure for a torn heart.

 _“…_ _In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories._ ” He chimed along with the TV in his mocking girl-voice as he walked towards the sofa with two steaming cups of English tea.

 

The thing to know with Jemma Simmons is that if there were anything that she loved more than homework, it would be family and science. Though recently due to her fathers deteriorating health, she can’t seem to find her voice when it comes to making life decisions, like accepting the offer from S.H.I.E.L.D. After her father’s near death experience working with the CIA, he forbids his only daughter from placing her life in any danger, which means forbidding her from working for S.H.I.E.L.D; her lifelong dream, and Jemma can’t find it in herself to tell her dad that. Not after the trauma they’ve been through because of the CIA. Waking up in the middle of the night to her father screaming is a clear indicator that the topic of working for any secret government organisation is taboo.

 

Now, she’s sitting next to her best friend, drinking warm English tea watching re-runs Law and Order in their cozy apartment, in the middle of Chicago, as snow falls outside their broken windows, awaiting the long dreaded conversation with her parents.

 

But what would you do? Choose your own heart over the hearts of your family? Any normal person would choose either their own, or their family’s. But then again, Jemma Simmons is no normal person. And Neither is Skye… 


	2. Skye, among other problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Mr and Mrs Simmons. And Ms and Ms Skimmons...

**12:00 pm**

“WHAT THE F-!?”

“Skye! Wake-up! Do you have any idea what time it is?”

Skye blinked through her grogginess to see Ward dressed in his pressed officers uniform, holding a greasy paper bag in one hand and an empty glass in the other.

“Asshole.” She cursed as she rolled back into bed and covered her face with her blanket.

“Skye!?” Ward pulled back the sheets tossed another cup of water onto Skye’s face. “Get up Romeo. You are not missing another day of work because you’re, I quote unquote, _hopeless without love,_ ” he mocked signing invisible quotation marks.

“But it’s true, I am. And don’t go judging me Mr I-don’t-need-love-because-I’m-a-robot-and-got-a-baton-stuck-up-my-ass. Plus, why would they need me at the library anyways. I hate books.” She stood up out of bed and stuck her tongue out at Ward, who rolled his eyes and said

“You’re going because I worked hard getting you that job and you need to start paying rent around here.”

“But…? Can’t you help a sister out?” Skye stood panicked in her bedroom doorway wearing oversized track-pants and a t-shirt that had _Hard-knock-life_ written in bold red letters across the front. “I cook around here,” she said defensively.

“Microwaving lasagne does not count. Plus, I’ve been helping you out since we left the orphanage. It’s time to start making changes, Skye.”

He put one firm hand on her shoulder to reassure her that everything’s going to be ok. A gesture that Skye is all too familiar with.

 

They had known each other since Skye was 8. They had met at the orphanage. Ward was like a big brother to Skye. Every time she was thrown back to the orphanage, he was there to comfort her through the nightmares. And when he left the orphanage when he turned 18, he promised Skye that once he got back on his feet, he would come back for her.

That’s how they ended up in this situation, but Ward knows better than to get mad at Skye, so instead he hands her the greasy bag and says, “here, I bought you fries. Get cleaned up and I’ll drive you to _work_ at one-three-hundred hours” he chuckled at his own sentence “Baby _Sue’s_ got a job” he grinned as a not amused expression plastered itself across Skye’s face, earning him a punch in the arm.

“Asshole.”

* * *

 

  **1:00 pm**

Jemma is seated next to Fitz at a diner not far from the hotel where Mr and Mrs Simmons are staying. Again, two piles of acceptance letters sit in front of Jemma. S.H.I.E.L.D and The American Medical Association. She fidgets nervously in their diner booth awaiting her parents’ arrival.

* * *

  **1:01pm**

“Oh Fitz! They’re late. Maybe they cancelled. Let’s go so other people can have a seat,” she got up and set for the door only to have a firm handhold her back by the wrist.

“Not so fast. One minute is barely enough time for anyone to walk down one block. Sit down and stop worrying. Remember I’ll back you up no matter…”

“No matter what.” She finished. “I know,” she leaned to her side and rested her head against Fitz’s shoulder and smiled at the thought that she has the best friend anyone could ever have.

 

But that smile was short lived as an over-dressed couple walked into the diner. A tall man with clean-cut, sharp features, and a full, posh lady dressed in Burberry attire and a feathered hat, to complete the look. Everything about that woman screamed _snob_.

“Dahling!” she called over to Jemma and kissed each cheek twice.

“Hi mommy” said Jemma wearily, “hi dad,” she said as she leaned in for a hug.

She turned her attention towards Fitz who stood up from his seat to shake her hand. “Leopold dear, looking…um…dapper these days” said Mrs Simmons as she eyed Fitz’s outfit from head to toe, clearly disapproving of something.

 

 They sat down and everyone ate awkwardly in silence, surrounded by the hustle and bustle of chatter in the diner, until Mrs Simmons burst out in a shrieking voice “Oh, Jemma, of all places, why this pathetic old place?” Her face twisted as she sampled the food on the table. “Could hardly be considered food for squatters.”

“Mom!” said everybody in chorus as Mrs Simmons continued to flick food around her plate.

“What? Can’t expect much out of this neighbourhood now can we?” everyone stared in awe at her. “Now, onto important matters,” she returned her attention to Jemma “AMA is a wonderful institution to work for dear, lots of fine young ladies work there you know? You won’t have to worry about getting your hands dirty, you get to do all…”

“I want to work for S.H.I.E.L.D.”

All eyes raised from their plates to face Jemma.

“You want to do what?!”

“I want. To work. For S.H.I.E.L.D.” she enunciated

“What nonsense…” Mrs Simmons began

“It’s the perfect job for Jemma and I Ma’am” interrupted Fitz “I’ll be with her the whole time and we’ll look out for each other as always” he flashed a reassuring smile to Jemma.

“You? Look after Jemma? For all I know, you’d be putting strange ideas into her head. You always have.” She scolded

“What on earth do you mean!?” said Jemma, clenching her fists as she felt her anger building up each minute.

“Oh you know very well what! Queer thoughts. Unnatural thinking! S.H.I.E.L.D is no place for a woman, and a woman you better start behaving like, always dressing like a…”

“Like a what?” Jemma stood up and stared her mother straight in the eye. “Daddy?” He didn’t even turn to look her in the eye.

At that, she stormed out of the diner followed by a very disgruntled Fitz. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Jemma raced away into the maze of streets that is Chicago.

“ _Bitch_.”

* * *

 

**1:30 pm**

Jemma had walked more than a kilometre from the diner. She had to get as far away from her parents as she possibly could. But no amount of walking could wipe away the anger that built up in the pit of her stomach. She was mad. Embarrassed almost, that her parents or rather her mom, would say such hurtful things. She made her feel worthless and disgusting.

 

Jemma strolled along S State Street and came upon a place that she hadn’t visited in a while. You see, Sci-Ops has their own library of science and engineering books, which gave Jemma no reason to come down to the public library for study. But she remembers the coziness of the study area, where she would spend hours with Fitz arguing about the functionality of solar panels or reading old science books from the 1800s. This place used to be her escape and this place was what she needed now.

 

She stepped in through the arched entrance and was met immediately by a blast of warm air. She made her way towards the non-fiction section and began browsing the biographies of dead scientists, enthralled by their works, successes and more importantly, failures and how they overcame them.

 

* * *

 

**1:30 pm**

“You drive like a grandma!”

“Skye, this is a school district. We have to drive carefully around children.” He said in his parent voice.

Skye huffed down into her seat as they pulled up outside the library.

“Here we go. Tell Melinda that I said hi, and that you are sorry for missing the last few days of work and that you’ll make it up to her by working hard from now on.”

Skye stared at him awe. “What the fu…”

“Okay!” he interrupted and pushed her out onto the street, “play nice Skye! See you at home later” he yelled and drove away, waving his hand out the car window, leaving Skye standing alone on the pavement.

“I _hate_ books”

 

* * *

 

As she stepped into the library, she walked over to the counter where a lady sat, fingers skittering over the keyboard. She looked up with an expression, a mix of un-amused and anger.

“You’re late” she said through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, sorry about that…Um Ward says h…”

“Right.” She interrupted throwing a stack of heavy hardcovers down in front of Skye. “You can start by putting these back. There is more on the tray over there.” She pointed to a metal trolley stacked high with the same thick hardcover books.

 

Skye sighed and began to lug the books over to the non-fiction section, cursing Ward every step that she took.

 

When she reached the shelf, she began to fill the empty spaces between books with the correct book from the tray. One.

 

After about 10 minutes, she had sorted through 3 books. One particular book seemed to belong elsewhere and not in any of the spaces on the shelf. She wandered up and down the row of books until a person on the other side caught her eye through the gaps in the shelf. The person looked up, stepped sideways and Skye mirrored her action. The person ducked down, Skye ducked down. The person stood up, Skye followed.

“Yes?” said the person on the other side.

_Wow_ thought Skye at the sound of her voice. _Beautiful_

“Can I help you?” said the person again a little more annoyed, snapping Skye out of her daze.

“No…I mean, yes…” she stuttered trying to get out a sentence. The girl walked to the end of the shelf and turned to face Skye.

_Wow_ thought Skye. “You’re beautiful”

A blush crept up on the girls cheeks and Skye realising what she just said rambled “I mean…no. Wait. Not no. Yes you are beautiful but I didn’t mean to….”

“Thank you.” Interrupted the girl. They stared at each other for a moment before she extended her hand and said “Jemma Simmons.”

Skye accepted it “Skye,” and then smiled causing the girl to blush again and reach up with her other hand to cover her face.

 

* * *

 

**2:00 pm**

“Ward!” she screamed into the phone.

“Yes?” he said cautiously.

“I _love_ books.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes about this fic:  
> 1\. the title is from Joan Armatrading's 'Love and affection'   
> 2\. That song is the best and will forever be the best  
> 3\. Mrs.Simmons >:P  
> 4\. Things will start to pick up soon i promise so keep reading!


	3. The other half

**1:40 pm**

Jemma was searching up and down the isles for one particular book about the human brain by Oliver Sacks.

She browsed through the phycology and biology books and stopped at the shelf where the book should have been. _E23-24…where is it?_ She thought. She continued to walk to the far end of the shelf where she paused and looked up from staring at book spines to a girl. Not much younger than she was, dark wavy hair, a little-kids nose and large, dark eyes. The girl followed Jemma’s every move, yet didn’t seem to snap out of her star struck daze.

“ _Yes_?” said Jemma. The girl blinked as if she was just slapped across the face. Though this seemed to place her in a bit more of a dream, so Jemma walked to the end of the isle and turned the corner to face the girl. And _wow_.

 _“You’re beautiful,”_ said the girl.

_Oh my god. No, don’t say that. I can’t breath! What do I do? Oh dear, I’m blushing!!! Damn it! Oh! But look, she has the book I was looking for, I wonder if... No stop! Focus Jemma, focus. It’s ok Jemma Simmons, just play it cool even though you’re a terrible liar._

“Thank you.” She managed to muster.

_Oh no. She’s not talking. Ok maybe I should just walk away. Oh wait! No, she’s smiling. Maybe I should introduce myself. My name…my name…what’s my name again? Oh right!_

“Jemma Simmons” she accepted and shook Jemma’s.

“Skye”

_Ok…things just got awkward. Why is she smiling at me? Do I have something in my teeth? Oh my god, I knew I shouldn’t have eaten those country potatoes. And now I’m blushing again. Oh god, she hates me, I knew it. I guess I’ll just leave and bury myself under a rock._

Jemma let go of Skye’s hand suddenly and said “Sorry, I…need to…” and dashed away.

“Wait!” she called out. But Jemma was already out of sight. _I didn’t even get to know her favourite colour_ thought Skye as she walked over to the desk where Jemma had picked up her stuff. There was something on the stool. It was a scarf, with a double-helix pattern running over it. Skye picked it up and sniffed it. _Berries,_ she thought. And something else…something floral…something _Victoria’s Secret………Love spell._

“Oh. My. God. Those things actually work.” said Skye as she stood, dumbfounded, holding the scarf. She pulled out her phone from her pocket. “I need to call Ward.”

 

**2:00pm**

The door to the Fitzsimmons residence opened slowly and Jemma stepped into the apartment. Fitz stood up from the spot where he was seated on the big red sofa. Jemma started on apologizing to Fitz for running away and for her parent’s behaviour but he cut in and said. “Jemma. Your mom can call me what ever she wants to. I don’t mind because, well, if we’re being honest here, I am pretty gay” he said holding his arms out to his side causing Jemma to laugh and embrace him in a hug. “Yes, my dear Leopold. You are in fact _pretty gay_ ”. They stayed that way for a few moments before Fitz pulled out and said, “Now, you don’t listen to your mom. You can be and do what ever you want and I’ll back you up no matter…”

“No matter what.” She finished “But she’s right you know? I’m…”

“In love with girls? Of course, Jemma. You’re my best friend. Besides, you’re as gay as a rainbow.” He said reassuringly.

She giggled, “But not as gay as _you_.”

 

* * *

 

**2:00 pm**

“Good day at work I presume?”

“Heck yeah! I had no idea books could be so interesting” said Skye sarcastically

“Riiiiiight…who did you see at the library? It better not be that idiot Miles again. I’m telling you, if I have to beat him up for breaking your heart again, I swear I might as well throw him in an incinerator.”

Skye was silent for a moment. She loved Miles, but there was never that magical spark between them. Kissing him would be relative to her kissing a wall. But still. A breakup is never a breakup without leaving behind a few scars. And the names he called her, were etched deep into her mind.

“Who gives two shits about Miles? I’m talking about Jemma Simmons.”

“Jemma who?” Said Ward

“She’s an angel. With a voice sent from heaven. She smells like love and all things good in the world!”

“Okay…? Are you drunk, Skye?”

“No! Since when do I drink? I don’t drink. Ever. Though I might be under a spell. …Victoria’s Secret Love Spell to be exact…I sniffed her scarf”

“Jesus Christ” he moaned into the phone “you stole her scarf?”

“No! How low do you think I am? She left it behind at the library. I’ve been bewitched”

“Seriously though? A love spell?”

“Yes! Which is why I need you to pick me up a bottle of that stuff on your way home!”

Ward snickered, muffling the laughter that was building up in him.

“What?! This is a life and death situation!”

“I’m sorry,” he laughed “I just…hehe…I just” he burst out laughing and she could hear Trip (his partner officer) at his side laughing along.

“Am I on speaker phone? Ward?!” –beep-

_Great. What am I supposed to do now?_

She looked down at the scarf in her hands and thought  _Will I ever get to see you again?_  

* * *

 

**The Next Day**

**12:00**

“Fitz, I’m going to the library.” Jemma called out as she slipped into her trench coat.

“No don’t. It’s packed today. Freshman exams.”

“Oh, its okay. I’m not going to Sci-Ops.”

“Oh right.” … “Where you going?”

“Uhm… downtown…the public library on S State.”

“Oh right! I remember that old thing. Hey! I’ll come with you!”

“Oh no, no. It’s fine. I’m just going there to pick up some books.” Jemma lied, hoping it sounded as convincing as she hoped.

“No, come on it’ll be fun. Oh no! Wait. I’ve got to drop off some papers for Professor Coulson, so I’ll see you there in a bit ‘kay?”

“Yeah, of course. Don’t be too long.” Said Jemma, slightly disappointed at the fact that her plans of revisiting yesterdays mystery girl seemed to be ruined. But she headed down anyways, in any attempt to at least catch a glimpse of the girl again.

 

**11:00am**

“Morning shift? Seriously Ward?”

“11 could hardly be considered morning. Maybe if you’d slept before midnight like a normal person, instead of stalking your little angel on Facebook, you wouldn’t look like this today.”

Skye turned the rear-view mirror to her face. _Great. I look like Chaka Kahn,_ she thought.She gulped down the last of her black coffee and stepped out of the car.

“I’ll pick you up at one-thirty.” Said Ward before he drove off in his police car.

_This is going to be a long day_ thought Skye as she walked into the library only to be greeted by another trolley stacked high with hardcovers.

\---

Jemma was already sitting at her table when Skye pulled over with her stack of books. She was too engrossed in the neurology of Einstein’s brain that she didn’t realise Skye walking over to her.

“Hey” she said in a soft, husky voice.

Jemma stood up suddenly, caught off guard by the girl she came down to see.

“Heeeeeeey! What brings you to this part of the library so early.” Said Jemma, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“I work here actually”

 _Perfect_ thought Jemma.

“Oh I see.”

There was an awkward silence between them. Then Skye, remembering about the scarf, pulled it out of her bag.

“Here, um, you left this behind yesterday.” She unfolded it and tied it slowly around Jemma’s neck. “I wouldn’t want you getting sick in the cold now would I?”

Skye’s hands lingered a while where she tied off the scarf, admiring how close she was to touching Jemma’s pale, soft, skin. She could smell her berry soap and lotion and that enchanting perfume. That’s when Jemma brought her hands up and placed them on top of Skye’s and held them.

“Thank you. Again” she blushed and looked down, then up again to meet the other girl’s eye.

“No problem” she managed to squeak out. “Uhmm, I…um…so I was wondering if…”

“Jemma!” a voice called out from across the library “This book is fantastic! It covers the diminutive details of nuclear reactions in a reactor, to the point of the…” Fitz looked up from the book in his hands. “Oh! Hullo.”

Both Jemma and Skye had dropped their hands the minute they heard Fitz’s voice.

“I, ah… better get back to work” said Skye disappointedly as Fitz came over to stand closely by Jemma and place an arm on her shoulder. “Nice meeting you” she nodded towards Fitz, who smiled happily in return.

 

Once Skye was a decent way off, Fitz turned to Jemma and said teasingly “ _She_ seems nice.”

 

**1:30pm**

“Why the long face?” said Ward as Skye slumped into the front seat of the car. “C’mon, what’s wrong?”

“The other half” she mumbled

“I’m not sure I catch?”

“Her _boyfriend_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. There is an actual public library on S State street in Chicago.   
> 2\. The DNA scarf actually exists http://joyblogging.typepad.com/joyousknits/images/dna_scarf_1.jpg and is super cool!  
> 3\. I have no idea how Skye knows the Victoria's Secret secret perfumes by heart.   
> 4\. If only the Love Spell actually worked.  
> 5\. http://youtu.be/EcOx-RBlXMI this is the best cover of Love and Affection. Imagine the guy singing it is Fitz...singing it for Skimmons...  
> 6\. There's more to come so keep reading!


	4. Knee deep in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to save a life? Save a scarf...and mamybe a little CPR/ mouth-to-mouth would do the trick ;D

**11:30am**

“FITZ! She’s just a person I met yesterday. Nothing else” hissed Jemma through her teeth, but nothing could hide the crimson blush that painted itself over her cheeks.

“Oh yeah. Of course” said Fitz sarcastically “That whole: _Thank you, you saved my life by saving my scarf_ act” he mocked “if you call that a platonic relationship then sure, you guys are _friends_.”

“Fitz, please, I don’t know anything about her, other than her name, which is Skye, and that she works here. I could hardly even consider her my friend, let alone conclude her sexuality.”

“Well, let’s find out then.” he smirked, and then turned his attention to where Skye was putting books back on the shelf.

“What do you mean?” said Jemma, feeling the panic rise inside her. “Fitz?!”

 “We” he turned back to face Jemma “are going to ascertain the disposition and intent of one Miss Skye _don’t know her last name_.” He ended by winking for dramatic effect.

“Fitz! You just stole that line from The L word...”

“Yes, whatever…are you in or not?”

“Fine. Just try to be discreet.”

They both turned their heads towards Skye.

“Well, short fingernails, Doc Martens, plaid shirt, dark eyeliner…and rainbow shoelaces…” they said in unison.

“Looks to me like Miss Skye swings in the right direction.”

“Those are just stereotypes Fitz, they could be wrong, and…” Jemma began

“And they are stereotypes for a reason.” He finished “just go up and talk to her.”

Jemma wriggled in her chair for a moment, chewing the inside of her lip as she deliberated.

“Maybe later.” She said, “she’s busy now”

 

* * *

 

**1:30 pm**

They spent the last two hours arguing over the accuracy of science textbooks at the library. It wasn’t until Fitz looked up to see Skye leaving through one of the doors of the library that they snapped out of their debating regime.

“Jemma! Jemma! The eagle is taking flight! I repeat the eagle is taking flight!”

“What are you saying Fitz?” said Jemma as she emerged from an isle of books; turning in the direction Fitz was looking.

 _Oh no. Don’t leave! I have to talk to you,_ she thought.

At that she made for the door after Skye.

 ---

 

“Why the long face?” said Ward as Skye slumped into the front seat of the car. “C’mon, what’s wrong?”

“The other half” she mumbled

“I’m not sure I catch?”

“Her _boyfriend_.”

“Ouch!” said Ward as he patted Skye encouragingly on the back. “It’s ok. You’ll meet other people. That love spell hit you pretty hard didn’t it?”

She sighed and nodded.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better,” he pulled out a pink bag from below his seat and handed it to Skye “I thought you might still want it.” He said and smiled.

Skye just looked at the bag and smiled in return and leaned over to hug Ward.

“Thanks. You’re the best.” She opened the cap and sprayed her neck and wrists with the perfume.

\---

“Wait! Skye!” a shrill, distinctly English voice called out from the doors of the library. The girl walked over to the car where Skye was rolling down the windows.  “Hi.” She said, slightly out of breath.

“Hi.” Replied Skye

“Umm, I don’t think I ever got the chance to thank you for returning my scarf.” Said Jemma “and I was wondering if you’d like to grab some tea…or coffee? With me that is…” _please say yes_

Skye sat in shock. _Wow,_ she’s _an angel,_ she thought.

“Yeah,” she managed to say “I would love that.”

“Great” said Jemma, “uhhh, I’ll see you in a bit, I just have to grab my stuff-“

“No need” said Fitz who suddenly appeared by her side holding her things in one hand.

 _Shit, her boyfriend_ , thought Skye.

 He extended out the other to shake Skye’s hand “I’m Fitz. Her roommate, lab partner and gay best friend” he said bluntly.

“Oh…Ooooooooh!” said Skye out loud “Nice meeting you again. Ummm, do you mind giving my bro and I a moment? I’ll meet you at the library entrance in a bit?”

 

Jemma walked away with Fitz, trying hard to hide the smile and blush that was plastered across her face.

“Holy shit, Ward. This love spell thing actually works.” Said Skye as she watched Jemma walk away.

“I know” said Ward as he grabbed the bottle from her hands and sprayed some on himself.

“Hey! What do you need the love spell for?”

“Nothing… Maybe except for the cute Scott over there” he said gesturing towards Fitz.

Skye smirked and said as she stepped out of the car “Out. Of. Your. League.” She turned to see Jemma standing alone by the library entrance, blushing when Skye waved and smirked. She walked over to her an offered her arm. Jemma took it wearily.

“So, where to?” said Skye hoping it was a good icebreaker to get things going.

“umm, well, have you been to the park recently? There’s a great hot chocolate stand somewhere there…we don’t have to if you’d rather-“

“That sounds perfect,” said Skye “I love hot chocolate.”

The made their way in silence to the park a few blocks up from the public library. The wind blew around them, giving Jemma a better excuse to hold onto Skye’s arm tighter. She wasn’t cuddled into her entirely, rather loosely linking her arm with Skye’s, standing quite the distance away so that their bodies didn’t touch, but she could smell her perfume that was distinctly the same as hers.

“You smell nice.” She said.

Skye chuckled at that.

“What?”

“It’s nothing.” She giggled and turned to look Jemma in the eye, “it’s just… I was thinking the exact same thing.”

 

They were walking through the entrance of the park, where the overgrown trees arched into a shaded path. Little children ran about the area and there was an abundance of couples walking hand in hand. Jemma just held onto Skye’s arm awkwardly, trying to avoid any contact of their bodies.

“You know, it’s ok if you lean closer, Jemma.” She smiled, “I don’t mind”

Jemma sighed and relaxed into Skye. She could hear her heartbeat increase; her muscles stiffen at her touch, her breath shudder.

“Are you ok?” Jemma asked

“Yeah! Totally, just a little cold that’s all” she shrugged. _No, I’m not that cold. Your beauty just makes me nervous._

 

They walked up to the hot chocolate stand and Jemma bought two cups of chocolate. One plain and one that Skye insisted on piling with marshmallows.

They walked closely together, talking consecutively about themselves, their likes, and their dislikes. It turns out they had little in common, yet still managed to find little things that they both loved equally.

 

They reached the frozen fountain at the heart of the park, where they sat down and admired the nature of their surroundings. When they were about to leave for a late lunch, a blood-curdling scream erupted from somewhere nearby.

 

A little boy lay blue in his mother’s arms. People had begun to crowd around the body as Jemma pushed through the crowd to assist the boy.

“Hi, my name is Jemma Simmons and I’m a doctor. Please tell me what is wrong and how this happened” she asked the mother calmly before turning back to a flustered Skye “call an ambulance immediately.” she said

The mother spoke between her sobs “he tried to follow some kids up a tree, but the branch broke off and he fell down hard on his head on the cement.”

Jemma reached for his pulse and bent down to listen for his breathing. She pulled out a small torch and shined it into the unconscious boy’s eyes.

“He’s alive but his pulse is very weak and he is not breathing. I need to conduct CPR and I suggest everybody stand back.”

At that she began chest compressions followed by mouth-to-mouth. Everyone stood in awe around the body as the boy sputtered back to consciousness. As he tried to sit back up, Jemma pressed his shoulders lightly and said, “You better stay down for a while, your neck maybe broken. That was quite a fall you had.”

The boy stared at Jemma and then squeaked “are you an angel?”

Jemma smiled at the boy and said kindly “no, just a wanabe S.H.I.E.L.D. agent”

 

The ambulance arrived shortly after to take the boy to the hospital. Skye walked up behind Jemma and said, “You are quite the lifesaver Ms Simmons.”

Jemma smiled shyly and then looked up at Skye “I’m sorry that our um…outing…was ruined,…”

“Ruined? I had an awesome time with you.”

“Really?! Me too, but the boy…”

“You saved a life today, that’s what matters. Besides, that little interruption gives me an excuse to take you out on a proper _date_ ,” she smirked. “How does tommorow evening sound to you?”

Jemma reached up and covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggle “It sounds perfect.”

 

The sun was beginning to set on the city. Skye walked closely by Jemma to her apartment building near Sci-Ops.

“Well, this is me” said Jemma sadly, she turned to make for the door when Skye reached out to hold her back by her hand.

“Hold on!” she said as Jemma turned around and walked up to her. “I just…I just want to say thank you for today. I had a really good time, and I…” she leaned in with the intentions of pressing her lips against Jemma’s. Of feeling Jemma's cold nose pressed against her own cheek. Of inhaling her scent and forgetting about all the problems she had in the past. Of showing her, how much a stranger like her makes her feel. And how much she already cares. 

But instead she chickened out and pressed her lips softly against Jemma’s cheek and turned away shyly, waving and whispering _goodbye_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Oh the love spell...I guess it really does work.  
> 2\. Jemma Simmons is an angel. Point. blank. period.  
> 3\. There is more to come so keep reading! (thanks for the kudos!)  
> 4\. I am actually really excited to write the next chapter.  
> 5\. Hot cocoa :P


	5. I can knock on wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it doesn't play, refresh and try again. (You'll get it once you start reading)

**7:00 pm**

Jemma stepped into the apartment, only to be greeted by Fitz, smirking away like a little boy.

“Well?”

“Well what?"

"Well, what happened on your little _rendezvous_?" 

"We went out, shared hot cocoa, and I saved a boy’s life and she kis…”

“She what?!” he interrupted

“Nothing!” she waved off the topic with her hand and made her way to her room away from Fitz, who insistently followed behind her.

“No come on tell me. She kissed you on the lips?”

“ _Almost_ kissed me on the lips” she corrected, then pointed to her cheek where Skye’s pink lip-gloss left a small mark.

“Aaaah, I see... So, what happens now?”

“She asked me out on a date for tomorrow night.” Said Jemma excitedly.

“Coy” said Fitz smiling, “anyways, next time you go over to her place, bring me along with you” he added in a more serious tone before turning his face away so Jemma couldn’t see his blush.

“Umm…ok? For what, may I ask?”

“Uh, no reason I just thought we could chat a bit ya know and meet…”

"And meet her brother?” she finished.

“No! I mean, maybe…a little bit” he said slightly embarrassed.

Jemma placed an arm on her hip and looked at Fitz condescendingly.

“What?! Did you see his cheekbones?”

 

* * *

 

 

**7:30 pm**

“Hey there Romeo!” called out Ward from the living room where he was watching football, binging on root beer and pizza as Skye walked into the apartment. When Skye didn’t reply, he turned around to see her smiling with glee into empty space. “That love spell sure hit you pretty hard” he thought out loud.

 

* * *

 

**Tomorrow**

“Ward, I need some advice.”

Ward looked up from his bowl of Caesar’s salad to see Skye dressed in a mint green dress, cut just above the knee. Though it was snowing outside, the dress was sleeveless and had a small shirt-collar and three buttons, perfect for the summer, not for Chicago.

“You look cute” he said, “where’re you off to?”

“That’s what I need advice on. I have no idea where to take Jemma on a date. I want to impress her, but not by taking her to some fancy restaurant that I can’t afford.”

“You know the girl better than I do, Skye.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Take her some place that she would enjoy. Let her know how much you care, by showing how much you already know about her.”

“Well, she’s a doctor…or going to be one anyways. Um, she likes children and pets. She really likes charity and helping people. Her favourite colour is mint green.” She curtsied, showing off her dress. “And she likes art more than she would admit.”

“Then take her to a museum.” He suggested

Skye contemplated the idea. “Nah.” She finally said after a good minutes worth of hard thinking. “Too boring, even she would disapprove.”

“She likes charity huh? What about the soup kitchen, two blocks down?”

“You mean Marty’s?”

Ward nodded “You’ll be doing something good, Skye.”

Skye sighed then said “It could hardly be considered romantic, but maybe…”

“If your angel really likes charity, then Marty's is perfect." he said with a nod. 

"You should hear her talk about the service she's done with children in Haiti and Japan. It's like she could do charity all her life and wouldn't mind."

"Great. Then, I’ll prepare dinner for you two so you can bring her over and eat here.” Said Ward. “I’ve got night shift so I won’t be home until one so I won’t interrupt.”  
Skye smiled and pecked a kiss on his cheek and said, “Thanks, you’re the best,” before running back to her room to call Jemma.

 --

“Hey”

“Hi!”

“So, about the date tonight…um don’t wear anything fancy.” Said Skye bluntly into her phone.

“Oh ok…why not?”

“Oh um, you know how you said you really liked charity?”

“Yes,” said Jemma through her smile as she sighed at the fact that Skye remembers something that she said.

“Well, you see, when I left the orphanage, things were a little rough so Ward and I used to eat at this kitchen downtown called Marty’s and…”

“Oh! I've always loved vounteering for soup kitchens! Can we help out?!” said Jemma in a burst of excitement.

Skye giggled and said, “you’re such an angel, do you know that?”

“No. Just a wanabe…”

“S.H.I.E.L.D agent” she finished, “I know.”

 

* * *

 

**5:30 pm**

Skye looked over her outfit in the mirror once more. Black skinny jeans, a mint green shirt, a dark blue wool trench coat and a pastel blue scarf. She left her hair in its natural state and put on light makeup.

She walked out of her room and called for Ward who was already standing by the door dressed in his uniform, with his leather bomber jacket slung over his shoulder.

“Going somewhere?” said Skye.

“Just thought I’d drop you off at Jemma's on the way to the grocers.” He said. He pulled on his jacket and opened the door, allowing Skye to catch a wiff of a very, _very_ familiar scent.

“ _You_ smell nice” Skye smirked. “Going to the grocers my ass. You want to see _Fitz_ ”

“Maybe, maybe not.” He responded smiling cheekily.

They stepped out into the Chicago air and made for the Fitzsimmons apartment. It was a tranquil evening, unlike the usual commotion that is Chicago. Few cars were on the streets and people seemed to be subdued into a peaceful silence. They walked silently on the pavement, admiring the calmness of the city, as if the world knew their exact emotions and decided to juxtapose them entirely.

 

When they reached the apartment building, Skye turned to Ward and said, “Grocers?”

Ward just rolled his eyes and entered the building and began walking up the steps.

 

At the first floor landing, Skye stood motionless, standing at the door. She could feel her palms sweating and her heart racing in her chest. “I'm really nervous. Is it always like this?” _No, it was never like this with Miles,_ she thought. 

Ward placed an arm on her shoulder and squeezed it. “It’s okay. Just knock,” he said reassuringly, “remember, It's just a date. Besides, I've got dinner and everything else covered." He flashed a rare smile and nudged Skye towards the door. 

She stepped wearily to the door and lifted her fist and tapped the cold wood twice. Her knock was answered almost immediately by a chipper Fitz who smiled amusingly at Skye, then realizing Ward was behind her, straightened himself up, stuck his chest out and nodded at him in some-sort of man-signal way.  

“er, come in. Jemma’s just in her room, she’ll be out in a bit.”

The warm, cosiness of the room immediately welcomed them and they settled comfortably into the big red sofa.

A moment later, Jemma stepped out of her room wearing black skinny jeans, a light blue shirt and a tight fitting, thick, woollen sweater. Her make-up was simple, but it highlighted her features well, and her hair lay wavy at her shoulders.

Skye stood up and couldn’t help but say “You’re beautiful.”

Jemma smiled at Skye and couldn't help but think the same thing of her.  She made for the door, “shall we go?” she said, extending and arm out to Skye, before giving a playful wink at Fitz, who looked shocked for a moment before he realised what is was for.

At that, they left the apartment and headed for Marty’s, leaving the boys alone to chat.

“Leo Fitz.” He extended an arm out to Ward. “But, people just call me Fitz”

“Just Ward,” said Ward, grabbing his hand in a tight grip. “Nice to finally meet you.”

* * *

 

**6:00 pm**

 

“You look gorgeous,” said Jemma finally after five minutes of walking in silence, “I thought you’d like to know” she blushed and then lightly nudged her hand with Skye’s, who did the same before Jemma snaked her hand around and held Skye’s hand in her own. It was cold. She shuddered at the contact with Jemma’s warm hands and took in a sharp breath.

“You okay?” asked Jemma worriedly, “Your hands are freezing.”

“No, I’m just a little cold you know. Chicago weather.”

Jemma moved a little closer to Skye, so that their arms touched allowing them to share some body heat, trying to get passed the akward first date moments. 

 

They turned around a corner where many had begun lining up outside the kitchen, and entered a brightly lit lobby that turned into a cafeteria, plastered with anti-substance and alchohol abuse posters. There, they were met by a short, tubby man by the name of Eric and several other people who looked to be volunteers.

“Alright,” Eric began “I will ask for your name and you will proceed to show me your I.D. You will then collect your lanyard and proceed to the kitchen where you will be assigned tasks. Lanyards will be given out on a case-by-case basis as we are having some security issues…”

Skye leaned in and whispered to Jemma, “sometimes gang members like to use this place to trade drugs and such by placing them in the food and passing it on to a particular runner,” she said “not fun to be around when they get caught and make for it.”

Jemma felt the excitement build up inside her. She reached down and squeezed Skye's hand and shot her a smile and was gifted by a one in return. "Thank you for taking me here." she said finally. "I know it's probably not what you would have wanted to do tonight, but I'm really glad that you chose to ...."

"Jemma." she interrupted. "I _love_ doing this kind of stuff. And doing it with _you_ just makes it all the more enjoyable. You're too cute to resist honestly. And I can't tell you how lucky I am to be spending my evening with someone as lovely and as beautiful as you." 

"Me too," she squeaked. 

They gazed at each other and at that moment, there was nothing more Jemma wanted to do that to kiss Skye. Cup her face in her hands and kiss her. Grip her hair between her fingers and kiss her. Wrap her arms tight around her and kiss her. Kiss her on the cheek and kiss her on her lips and...   

They were snapped out of their little fatasy when Eric coughed loudly, dragging their minds back to reality. They proceeded to receive their lanyards and made for the kitchen where Skye grabbed both of Jemma’s hands in her own and said, “I have something for you... But you’re going to have to wait a little while. It’s a surprise.” 

“Oh, Skye you didn’t have to. I didn’t get anything…”

Skye placed a finger on Jemma’s lips, silencing her, before repeating “It’s a surprise.”

 

They spent two hours carrying out a plethera of tasks at the kitchen. Cleaning, chopping, serving... Jemma did everything with so much enthusiasm; Skye wondered how she could have that much energy pent up inside of her. How she could be so perfect in every possible way. They talked briefly about their personal lives and how they came to live in Chicago, then could not stop talking when they reached the topic of music. The endless chatter continued after their service was finished. 

It was eight by the time they left Marty’s. The streets were illuminated by a bright orange tint, and the wind blew sharply and their cheeks as snow threatened to cast a dusting of white over the city. They walked to Skye’s apartment, where Skye pushed her key into the lock and before opening the door, turned to Jemma and said, “you ready for your surprise?”

Jemma nodded nervously as Skye pushed the door open to reveal a candle lit room and a single square table set in the middle, that she and Ward spent the afternoon setting-up.

“Oh my, it’s beautiful,” said Jemma as she looked around the rosy room in awe. She turned to face Skye and squeezed her hand and said “I love it.”

Skye smiled and pulled out the chair for Jemma to sit.

 

They shared a candle-lit dinner of roasted chicken and mushroom risotto, courtesy of Ward and a thick slice of chocolate fudge cake for desert. Throughout the whole meal, Jemma couldn’t focus on anything other than the fact that the girl sitting in front of her was so beautiful. And how she is so lucky to have met someone like Skye, who is so selfless in everyway. And how much she already cares for her. 

 

Skye stood up from her chair and walked towards the turntable that sat atop a shelf of records at the corner of the living room. 

“What are you doing?” said Jemma

“It’s nearing the midnight hour.... So, it’s time for some music.”

She pulled one record out and set it on the table and carefully placed the needle on it. The record crackled as the needle spun until suddenly a burst of melody blew out of its speakers.

(Press play)  


Skye bowed and extended her hand to Jemma and said, “May I have this dance?”

Jemma accepted shyly and placed her free hand on Skye’s shoulder as Skye laced an arm around Jemma’s waist.

Their bodies were so closely pressed together that Jemma could feel Skye’s heart beating against her own. Their bodies, so snuggly fit, as if they were made for one another. They moved gracefully to the swing of the song, hips pressing together as they daced in harmony.

A soulful voice erupted from the speakers. No other song could have been more perfect for this moment. 

“This song is beautiful,” said Jemma as she lifted her head from Skye’s shoulder to look at the girl, catching a glisten in her dark eyes. 

“No,” said Skye, leaning down to nuzzle Jemma's nose with her own, resting their foreheads together. “ _You_ are beautiful.”

She leaned in and pressed her lips against Jemma’s. Not too desperately, but enough to reflect her emotions and feelings at that moment. She felt Jemma’s cold nose press against her cheek. She could inhale her beautiful scent. Show her how much she cares. Show _this stranger_ how much she already cares.

Jemma returned the kiss equally and after a moment they pulled apart. Jemma kissed Skye chastely on her cheek, leaned her head back on Skye’s shoulder, and together, they waltzed silently to the beautiful melody on the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Skimmons  
> 2\. The song is by Wilson Pickett. It's called 'I'm in Love' and I'm in love with it.  
> 3\. Only Skimmons can make a date at a soup kitchet seem romantic.  
> 4\. Ward is too cute and so is Fitz  
> 5\. if you get the "midnight hour" reference you are awesome  
> 6\. There is more to come to keep on reading (Thanks for the kudos!)  
> Also I'd like to hear about what you think of the story so far so please feel free to leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fic ever... hope you guys enjoy it:D and there is more to come!  
> This chapter is a little short and not much happens but things do start to pick up soon I promise :)


End file.
